Talk:Episode 159: Dragon Rebirth/@comment-9801674-20140202081235
Ya know, for some reason. I feel calm this episode... Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard, no subtitles neccessary. We return to the epic duel between Kai and Ren, the two pick up right where they left off. Kai continues his assault with the Overlord, and strikes at Ren's defenses hard. Ren however, fends him off with all his might. It's an intense battle between these two fighting friends...it's amazing how in sync they are as well. In contrast to Aichi trying to convince Kai, Ren doesn't care at all about Reverse, and neither does Kai. They just want to fight with all their might...for some reason, that's fine with me, and...whoa, they BOTH want to win that badly, eh? Well! Ren calls Final Turn, confident in his final assault. He repeats history by riding Dragruler Phantom, the Phantom itself reborn as an immortal dragon of the abyss. He also uses the very first burn effect to ever grace the game of Vanguard: Mirage Strike. Dem Shadows. Take em down a peg, and they'll take Revenge. :D But of course, Kai lucks out a trigger during that damage, which puts Overlord at a fairly high defensive stance. But that won't stop Ren, he goes forth with all speed! Go Modre-err Dragruler. Take em down a peg and...oh hey, it's Kamui's favorite type of card! A Quintet Wall! :D ....darn and blast. Ren checks his triggers, and bestows his Masquerade the effects. But despite his best efforts, he just couldn't pierce his shield...Ren's Final Turn ended in failure, and he was wearing his lucky suit too! :< So now it's good ol' Kai's turn, and he seems quick to deam Ren the man he's always wanted to defeat. Ouch, that's gotta hurt for Aichi. No wonder he pushed him aside...oh, sorry, I had my eyes on that gif again. Anyway, FINAL TURN! And Kai's obviously going to ride a Reverse unit, it seems to be the best way to finish thi...wait, Crossbreak Ride? Overlord isn't a Break Ride, and....Rewha? ReWHA?! REWAHH?!!? That's right, not Reverse, but "Re-birth". (Ignore the subtitles in the episode, it's Re-birth...silly translators. >>) So what does he do exac...oh, he locks the entire field. Uuuuuuh k...and...! I.is that Eternal Flame?! He's using Eternal Flame! And...he doesn't use Twin Drive?! AH! This thing is actually pretty good, and I gotta say...I'm suddenly forgetting my hatred for Kai...wait...am I enjoying this? Am I liking Kai again?! WHAT?! D:> ...well, at least I can say he's better than Rekka now. The fact they brought back to old Kagero theme helped his case too. Anyway, despite Ren's defenses, Kai sacked his hardest sack and blew through his defenses. So now it's up to Ren's sack powers to counter with 3 Heals. He can do it...YEAH! There's 1! Now for another...WOO! A 2nd! Oh man, this is awesome. Just 1 more...wait, one's in his damage zone and the other's in the drop zone? ........sunava Bors. Ren has been defeated, but he had enjoyed this final fight against Kai, as did Kai. It's almost like the Void wasn't important at all...except, it kind of is. Hi Void's Agent! Sorry Kai totally screwed you over and used a unit that totally surprised you. :D On top of that, he even refuses to follow your orders, YA MAD BRO?! >:D *evil laughter* It's nice to have a bit of the old Kai back, even if it isn't quite the same, but I'll take what I can get~ With Kai refusing to kick Aichi's butt again, Void's Agent decides to take things into his own hands, and challenges Aichi to a match. But can our blue haired protagonist defeat the Agent, and end this madness once and for all? Will he be able to break through the Omega Locks and Reversed Jokers? Will our world be Liberated or Locked? Find out next time in the final trials of Cardfight Vanguard's Season 3!